


The back of a Wendy's

by irlkags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKurooAkaKen Supremacy, But I wont, F/M, I just wrote it lmao, I love these poly relationships sue me, It's late I should sleep, M/M, TsukiYamaYachi Supremacy, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkags/pseuds/irlkags
Summary: Our wonderful Karasuno Volleyball Team decided to make a group chat for volleyball, ironically, they talk about everything except volleyball in there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Introductions

_**Hey hey, before yall start reading, here are the characters introductions lmao, gonna list their gender, pronouns and relationships** _

_**Gonna just list the main characters ig** _

**Daichi Sawamura**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him 

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Michimiya

**Koushi Sugawara**

Gender : Genderfluid

Pronouns : Any Pronouns

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Oikawa

**Asahi Azumane**

Gender : Non-Binary 

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Asexual Homoromantic

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Nishinoya

**Yu Nishinoya**

Gender : Non-Binary 

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Asahi

**Ryunosuke Tanaka**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Heterosexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Kiyoko

**Chikara Ennoshita**

Gender : Genderfluid

Pronouns : Any Pronouns

Sexuality : Asexual Aromantic

Relationship(s) : Doesn't like anyone

**Hisashi Kinoshita**

Gender : Genderfluid

Pronouns : Any Pronouns

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Narita

**Kazuhito Narita**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Kinoshita

**Tobio Kageyama**

Gender : Male 

Pronouns : He / Him ( but doesn't mind They / Them pronouns ) 

Sexuality : Bisexual ( Major male lean )

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Hinata

**Shouyou Hinata**

Gender : Transgender Demi-Boy

Pronouns : He / Him , They / Them

Sexuality : Pansexual 

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Kageyama

**Kei Tsukishima**

Gender : Non-Binary

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Yamaguchi & Yachi

**Tadashi Yamaguchi**

Gender : Transgender Male

Pronouns : He / Him ( sometimes uses They / Them ) 

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Tsukishima & Yachi

**Hitoka Yachi**

Gender : Demi-Girl

Pronouns : She / They

Sexuality : Bisexual 

Relationship(s) : Dating Yamaguchi & Tsukishima

**Kiyoko Shimizu**

Gender : Female

Pronouns : She / Her

Sexuality : Heterosexual

Relationship(s) : Doesn't have a crush on anyone currently

* * *

**Tetsuro Kuroo**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Kenma & Bokuto & Akaashi

**Kenma Kozume**

Gender : Non-Binary

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Asexual Homoromantic

Relationship(s) : Dating Kuroo & Akaashi & Bokuto

**Lev Haiba**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Yaku

**Morisuke Yaku**

Gender : Transgender Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : In denial of his crush on Lev

* * *

**Kotaro Bokuto**

Gender : Demi-Boy 

Pronouns : He / Him , They / Them

Sexuality : Pansexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Akaashi & Kuroo & Kenma

**Keiji Akaashi**

Gender : Non-Binary

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Bokuto & Kenma & Kuroo

* * *

**Wakatoshi Ushijima**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Asexual Homoromantic

Relationship(s) : Dating Tendou

**Satori Tendou**

Gender : Male 

Pronouns : He / Him 

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Ushijima

**Eita Semi**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : In denial of his crush on Shirabu

**Tsutome Goshiki**

Gender : Demi-Boy

Pronouns : He / Them

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Koganegawa

**Kenjiro Shirabu**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : In denial of is crush on Semi

* * *

**Tooru Oikawa**

Gender : Genderfluid

Pronouns : Any Pronouns

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Sugawara

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Doesn't have a crush currently

**Issei Matsukawa**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Hanamaki

**Takahiro Hanamaki**

Gender : Genderfluid

Pronouns : Any Pronouns

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Matsukawa

**Shigeru Yahaba**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Single

**Yutaro Kindaichi**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Kunimi

**Akira Kunimi**

Gender : Non-Binary

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Asexual Homoromantic

Relationship(s) : Doesn't like anyone currently

**Kentaro Kyotani**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Iwaizumi

* * *

**Takanobu Aone**

Gender : Non-Binary

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Asexual Aromantic

Relationship(s) : Doesn't like anyone

**Kenji Futakuchi**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Aone

* * *

**Yuji Terushima**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Daisho

* * *

**Suguro Daisho**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him 

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : In denial of his crush on Terushima

* * *

**Shinsuke Kita**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Aran

**Aran Ojiro**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Dating Kita

**Atsumu Miya**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Sakusa

**Osamu Miya**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Oblivious of his crush on Suna

**Rintaro Suna**

Gender : Demi-Boy

Pronouns : He / They

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Osamu

**Michinari Akagi**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Homosexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Komori

* * *

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

Gender : Non-Binary

Pronouns : They / Them

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Isn't aware of his crush on Atsumu

**Motoya Komori**

Gender : Male

Pronouns : He / Him

Sexuality : Bisexual

Relationship(s) : Crushing on Akagi


	2. It's Britney Bitch

**Daichi has made a groupchat.**

**Daichi has added Koushi Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, Kiyoko Shimizu, Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka, Chikara Ennoshita, Hisashi Kinoshita, Kazuhito Narita, Tobio Kageyama, Shouyou Hinata, Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Hitoka Yachi to the groupchat.**

**Daichi has named the group chat 'Karasuno Volleyball Club'**

**Daichi**

Hey guys

**Nishinoya**

its britney bitch

**Tanaka**

gonna spam memes

**Sugawara**

better not spam those lame ass memes 

**Tanaka**

watch me

**Sugawara**

i'll bitch slap you rq

**Daichi**

dont start that bs in here

**Asahi**

calm down

**Sugawara**

stfu

**Asahi**

no 

**Sugawara**

damn, got me there

**Nishinoya**

im

**Hinata**

hey guys, what is this?

**Kageyama**

a group chat

duh

are you dumb or somethin 

**Sugawara**

ayo chill dont start something, cant deal with yall rn 

**Daichi**

This is a group chat for the team :)

for like, updates, times n stuff ig

**Tsukishima**

Why are there so many notifications coming from here

**Yamaguchi**

oh cool, a group chat

**Yachi**

a group chat?

**Sugawara**

yup

yk what

lemme just

**Koushi Sugawara has changed their name to 'Suga'**

**Suga**

yessir

**Hinata**

oo

you can change your name in this gc?

**Yu Nishinoya has changed their name to 'Nyah'**

**Nyah**

k bet

**Suga**

furry

**Nyah**

ayo we dont shame here

also it was a typo stfu

**Suga**

loser

**Noya has changed Ryunosuke Tanaka's name to 'Ryu = Best Bro'**

**Ryu = Best Bro**

Bro..

**Nyha**

bro..

**Hinata**

**@Tobio Kageyama**

get online rn

this a threat

blueberry boy

**Kageyama**

stfu

**Hinata**

no

**Kageyama**

annoying asf istg

**Hinata**

stfu mr. "hold on im listening to mcr"

**Suga**

emo boy 😩

**Suga has changed Tobio Kageyama's name to 'Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy'**

**Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy**

wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short lol


	3. Getting a lil messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asa-sassy

**Suga**

no cause like ur opinion isnt valid

ur a furry

**Nyah**

slander

**Suga**

woof woof bark grrr

**Daichi**

enno ur turn to be captain

**Asahi**

kick them out

**Suga**

shut up man bun 

**Asahi**

k mr. i got replaced by a first year

**Ryu = Best Bro**

IM

**Nyah**

DAMN-

**Daichi**

they went there

**Tsukishima**

holy

**Yachi**

my hand flew to my mouth

**Kiyoko**

oh wow

**Hinata**

outta pocket

**Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy**

..

**Yamaguchi**

Asahi just did that

**Ennoshita**

bout to leave again stg

**Asahi**

nobody is gonna notice

**Kinoshita**

BYE

**Asahi**

bye

**Narita**

WHAT IS THISS

**Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy**

YO??

**Hinata**

PLS WHATS GOTTEN INTO ASAHI

**Yachi**

no cause like my jaw dropped

**Daichi**

hate this team istg

**Asahi**

hate you too

**Ryu = Best Bro**

asahi chill

**Asahi**

only when kiyoko actually likes you back

**Nyah**

I FEEL ATTACKED TOO

**Hinata**

Asahi-san, calm down god damn

**Asahi**

talk to me when ur the ace

**Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy**

LMAOOO

**Asahi**

middle school.

**Kageyama**

.

**Tsukishima**

lol

**Asahi**

..

**Tsukishima**

...

**Asahi**

its quiet aint no back talk

* * *

**4:23 AM**

**In the 'Karasuno Volleyball Team' group chat.**

**Asahi**

GUYSFRTGYUHIJ

IM SORRYRBFND

I DRANK ALCOHOL AND IT MESSED WITH MY HEAD PLS IM SORREYGDBHSN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, i'll include the rest of the characters next chapter i promise


	4. oo new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know tbh

**Suga**

okay but,,

in my defense, they did start the fire while i was asleep

**Daichi**

THAT?? DOESNT?? EVEN??

DID YOU NOT SMELL THE FIRE??

**Suga**

no

**Daichi**

IT WAS IN THE NEXT ROOM WDYM??

**Suga**

my nose aint that great

**Nyah**

k but like

i said sorry

**Ryu = Best Bro**

same 

**Daichi**

IM??

this team is stressful 

**Nyah**

okay but like

lev saw us and didnt stop us

so

**Ryu = Best Bro**

oo lev

lemme add him 

**Daichi**

UHM NO??

**Ryu = Best Bro has added Lev Haiba to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat.**

**Ryu = Best Bro**

AY LEV

**Nyah**

HEY LEV

**Hinata**

OO HI LEVV

**Lev**

O

HEY GUYS !!!

LET ME ADD MY TEAM HERE 

**Daichi**

no

**Lev Haiba has added Tetsuro Kuroo, Kozume Kenma, Morisuke Yaku, Taketora Yamamoto to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat**

**Kuroo**

oh karasuno gc

**Kenma**

i dont wanna be here

**Hinata**

HEY GUYS!!

**Kenma**

hey shoyo :)

anyways

muting the chat

**Kenma has muted the chat.**

**Kenma has gone offline**

**Kuroo**

kk bye kitten 

lmao wait 

lemme just

**Tetsuro Kuroo has changed Kenma Kozume's name to 'Kitten'**

**Kuroo**

lol

**Kitten has gone online.**

**Kitten has changed Tetsuro Kuroo's name to "Rooster"**

**Kitten has gone offline.**

**Rooster**

Well then,,

uh

gonna add my bbys cause yall basic

**Nyah**

basic? stfu

**Suga**

lemme hit yo bitch ass

**Rooster has added Koutarou Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat**

**Bokuto**

HEY BABE

**Akaashi**

Karasuno's group chat? Hun, why did you add us here?

**Rooster**

felt like it <3

also kenma went offline so im lonely 

**Bokuto**

AA DONT WORRY BB IM HERE TO LOVE YOU <333

**Akaashi**

Same here.

  
**Rooster**

<33

**Tsukishima**

this aint even our gc anymore, it's kuroos, akaashi's and bokuto's now ig

**Yamaguchi**

i mean,,

at least we got new people??

**Suga**

we adding people now? adding my bae oikawa then 

**Suga has added Tooru Oikawa to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat**

**Oikawa**

ew karasuno

**Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy**

ew oikawa

**Tooru Oikawa added Hajime Iwaizumi to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat**

**Oikawa**

iwaa

im being bullied

**Iwaizumi**

k

**Iwaizumi has added Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat.**

**Matsukawa**

damn

**Makki**

lol

wait 

**Takahiro Hanamaki has changed their name to 'Makki'.**

**Makki**

alr 

anyways

i have an idea 

**Makki has added Kentaro Kyotani to the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat.**

**Kyotani**

tf

**Makki**

attack oikawa

**Kyotani**

no

**Makki**

what why

**Kyotani**

He's iwaizumi's friend,,

**Makki**

fuckin simp

**Kyotani**

stfu

**Oikawa**

oo mad-dog

**Oikawa has changed Kentaro Kyotani's name to 'Mad-Dog'**

**Mad-Dog**

,,,

**Iwaizumi**

Oh, hey Kyotani.

**Mad-Dog**

Heyy

**Oikawa**

can anyone else feel the gay panic

**Makki**

yes

**Matsukawa**

it kinda hurts 

**Cmon Fuck Me Emo Boy**

I actually feel bad

**Hinata**

Yeah same, imagine being that oblivious 

* * *

**In the 'Sho is so gay for Tobio it hurts' group chat.**

**Tsuki**

literally stfu

hina pls

stfu

now

omg

ur hurting me

sm

**Yams**

bye

im done 

we're all done

**Heather**

im in pain

siri play jenny

sho-sho why are u like this

**I refuse to confess**

what

what did i do

tf

leave me alone

**Tsuki**

HE LIKES YOU

THE KING SO LIKES YOU TF

**I refuse to confess**

NO?? HE?? DOESNT??? TF??  
  


**Tsuki**

im SO DONE WITH YOU

* * *

**In the 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' group chat.**

**Suga**

hinata u have no room to talk stfu

**Hinata**

IM??

**Kei Tsukishima has changed Shouyou Hinatas name to 'Oblivious Asf'**

**Oblivious Asf**

HUH??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no ideas tbh


End file.
